The After Party
by GhostFairy
Summary: For Random.Swift.13's challenge. With the defeat of Nemesis, the Legendary Bladers want to celebrate. The result? Complete and utter chaos.


**just a heads up, there's might be some OOCness. If I could write a story without it for once, that would be a miracle. Anyway, I hope you guys like it!**

**I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade. **

* * *

With the defeat of Nemesis, the Legendary Bladers wanted to celebrate. Or at least, some of them did. Kyoya was hell-bent against the idea, Dynamis didn't want to stick around too long, and Aguma wasn't exactly fond of the idea either.

As if that actually mattered.

The others were determined to have a party, and everyone was going to be there whether they liked it or not.

Somehow, Gingka was placed in charge of the food(because that would surely end well), King was responsible for the decorations(Masamune assured him he would help pick out the best ones), and Tithi was in charge of making sure everyone knew about and was present at the party(whoever had assigned the positions clearly wasn't thinking straight). Yu promised to go with him. Gingka told them to use force if necessary, knowing some would be very hard to convince. They took Yuki for backup.

There was one massive flaw with all this and that was simply that they had no idea where to have the party. Eventually they figured it would be best to have it on the roof of the WBBA headquarters.

This was only slightly problematic because Ryo was out of town and the employees didn't want a lot of kids running around wildly on the roof or fear of lawsuits. They considered the B-Pit as a replacement, but their was no doubt in their minds that it would be far too small. So Chris was sent to do their espionage work at the WBBA to make sure the path was clear when they headed over to set up/have the party.

Everyone went their separate ways.

Yu, Yuki, and Tithi went to find Dynamis first, figuring he would be the easiest to convince.

Gingka went off in search of triple beef burgers. In his mind, they were the only food that belonged at a party.

Chris was busy scoping out the WBBA. So far, he hadn't run into anybody, but was prepared for the worst. At least he thought he was. He crept stealthily alongside the wall.

"Can I help you?" A woman with a large stack of papers in her hands asked him, her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

Chris didn't know what he was doing; he just reacted. One'f first reaction is not always the best.

Meanwhile, Masamune and King were in the party store looking for the decorations. They were having a hard time agreeing on anything.

"C'mon, King!" Masamune was saying. "The luau stuff is so cool! We could totally use it!"

King was farther down the aisle standing absolutely still, his mouth wide open in shock. "Uh... Masamune?"

"What?" Masamune took off the lei he was wearing and went to see what his friend was talking about this time.

"Isn't that you?"

King was looking at a set of kids' party decorations that were blue and green with two guys on them that bore a strange resemblance to Masamune and Gingka. They had the words "Beyblade Metal Masters" written on them.

Masamune's jaw dropped in disbelief. "I don't understand!" He wailed. "How can you even say that, King? I'm _way_ better looking than that guy!"

Madoka had been fully aware that there was absolutely no way Gingka would be able to pick out legitimate party food so she took it upon herself to do his job. She bought soda n fizzy water, briefly remembering the party after the Beyblade World Championships, along with chips, cake, some candy, and other things she deemed necessary.

Yu, Yuki, and Tithi had managed to convince both Dynamis and Aguma to come to the party, though no one knew how exactly(blackmail was suspected).

Next it was Kyoya's turn. They found him down by a river, with Benkei at his heels.

Tithi wasn't exactly find of talking to Kyoya considering his other encounters, so Yuki took charge.

"Mr. Kyoya," he began.

"Forget it, kid. I'm not going to Gingka's party," Kyoya interrupted.

"You're no fun, Yo-Yo," Yu pouted.

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"But the party's gonna be so much fun! There's gonna be lots of food and-"

"Food?" Benkei asked.

Yu got a mischievous gleam in his eye. "Yeah, Ben-Ben. There's gonna be chips, cheese, candy, pizza, and whatever else Gingka picks out. You can come, too. All you have to do is get Kyoya to come."

Before anyone knew what was happening, Benkei hoisted Kyoya over his shoulder.

"Let's go!" He cheered and took off with the others chasing after him.

"Put me down!" Kyoya demanded.

Chris had tied up the woman and locked her in the janitor closet. This episode repeated itself a few times over. Eventually, he had cleared the path to the roof and gave the others the okay to start bringing things up and get ready.

Aguma and Dynamis were instructed to carry up the chairs and table to the roof. This shouldn't have been too hard, except all the elevators had conveniently derped out, and thy were forced to take the stairs. Needless to say, more than one chair went tumbling down a set of stairs.

And there were a lot of stairs.

Slowly but surely, their venue was set up and the party began.

Madoka gave Gingka a lecture about the food. He had only managed to bring five triple beef burgers, having eaten the rest.

Yuki, Yu, Tithi, Benkei, and Kyoya arrived a few minutes later. Benkei dropped Kyoya.

"You do realize I'm going to kill you," Kyoya fumed. "Don't you _ever_ do that again!"

The others weren't paying him any attention. They were too distracted by the scene in front of them.

King and Masamune hadn't managed to agree on anything so the decorations were a mess. Blue and orange streamers littered the floor as there was no place to hang them. Confetti was everywhere and there was a giant unicorn piñata in one corner. There was also a large banner proclaiming "It's a boy!". Balloons were everywhere, from plain ones to ones with designs to ones with words("Happy Anniversary!") to one of a giant pink butterfly. Masamune and King suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"Did we do a good job?" Masamune asked anxiously.

He and King were both covered from head to toe in glitter. Masamune was wearing a giant party hat with dogs on it and a coconut bra while King had a sash bearing the words"Happy 50th" with a matching tiara.

"Cake?" King offered a plate. The plate itself had the words "Over the Hill". It was in stark contrast with the cups they had picked out, which said "Sweet Sixteen".

Then the party really began. Music was cranked up and in one corner a strobe light was flashing.

Arguably, the party was far less exciting than actually setting it up, but nobody noticed or cared.

Within minutes, half the food was gone, and Yu and Tithi had a major sugar rush. This was all one and dandy, but the minuted Yuki tried to calm them down he was pelted with candy.

Aguma utterly annihilated the unicorn piñata, which caused Masamune to cry animal abuse(he didn't really care, he just wanted to be the one who killed it). This inevitably led to more candy and more mass destruction. The balloons all popped, cake was smashed in faces, and soda was sprayed everywhere and at everyone. Kyoya got more pissed than anyone thought possible(even though he was secretly sort of having fun, not that he'd ever admit it) and sent Leone out. Everything was whirled up in a giant tornado and crashed down into an even bigger mess. Gingka cried over the lost triple beef burgers. Chris resumed attacking him with soda, except the bottle was now empty so it didn't work out well at all. Dynamis attempted to stay out of the chaos, but that was proven impossible when Yu and Tithi tried to stuff him into the remains of the piñata. When that didn't work, they coated him in pizza. Then they moved onto Kyoya. Naturally, that didn't end well at all. King tried crowd surfing, which was a dismal failure, then found himself under attack by Masamune, who was flinging ice cream at him. They teamed up then went after the others. Everyone ended up sticky and covered in streamers, glitter, and various other decorations.

Soon everybody was crashed on the ground, completely exhausted.

When Ryo got back to headquarters, his first welcoming sight was a pile of unconscious teenagers on the roof. His second was finding his employees bound and gagged in a janitor supply closet, peering up at him.


End file.
